forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Laduguer
The Taskmaster The Harsh | symbol = | aspects = | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Morndinsamman | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = 1383 DR | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = God | alignment5e = Lawful evil | symbol5e = Broken arrow | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Duergar, magic, crafts | domains5e = Arcana, Death | worshipers5e = Duergar | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Arcane abjuration Touch of death | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Dead power Formerly: Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Lawful evil | symbol3e = Broken crossbow bolt on a shield | homeplane3e = Hammergrim | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Artisans Gray dwarves Magic Magic weapon creation | domains3e = Craft, Dwarf, Evil, Law, Magic, Metal, Protection | worshipers3e = Dwarves, fighters, loremasters, soldiers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Grimhammer (warhammer) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = Shield with broken crossbow bolt motif | homeplane2e = Acheron/Thuldanin | realm2e = Hammergrim | serves2e = Moradin (estranged) | servedby2e = Deep Duerra | portfolio2e = Magical weapon creation, skilled artisans, magic, the gray dwarf race, protector of gray dwarves | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }}Laduguer ( ), also known as The Exile, the Gray Protector and Master of Crafts was the lawful evil dwarven deity of the duergar. Ever since he was cast out from the rest of the Morndinsamman, Laduguer has harboured a bitter resentment, viewing the rest of the pantheon as layabouts more concerned with outdated tradition than with progress. However, his doctrine taught obedience to one's leader, empowerment through the exploitation of slaves, enrichment through the creation of magical weapons and protection through an unforgiving military program. He was xenophobic, urging his followers to avoid contact with other races save for limited trade and slave raids. Worshipers The duergar did not differentiate between secular and religious authority, so Laduguer's clergy served as the nominal rulers of society. They were known as the thuldor ("those who endure") and they kept the race united and powerful against the other races of the Underdark. They were expected to serve in the military. Many temples included large stables used to care for and breed steeders: large, monstrous riding spiders. Relationships Laduguer was at best tolerated by Dugmaren and Sharindlar — the rest of the pantheon held him in deep scorn. Deep Duerra, thought to be his daughter, was his only true ally - even she hatched many schemes against him. His race's dominance over the trade of steeders gained him the enmity of Lolth and he had ancient disputes with the demon prince Orcus. History Laduguer had been exiled from the Morndinsamman. The gold and shield dwarves claimed he committed unspeakable crimes and was only saved from Moradin's wrath by Berronar Truesilver. The grey dwarves, however, said he was an advocate of righteous, innovative philosophy that offended Moradin so much that he cast him out. In 1383 DR, Laduguer and Deep Duerra were both destroyed and their home plane of Hammergrim dispersed into the Astral Plane . Most Worshipers of Laduguer did not realize this, however, as Asmodeus took up the guise of Laduguer in an effort to gain more followers. Duergar began making pacts with devils as a result, securing infernal power for themselves. Following the Second Sundering, Laduguer was once again present and revered by the duergar, although the circumstances of his return were unknown. Appendix References Connections Category:Duergar deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Magic domain deities Category:Arcana domain deities Category:Craft domain deities Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Metal domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Death domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Hammergrim Category:Inhabitants of Thuldanin Category:Inhabitants of Acheron Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Evil mantle deities Category:Law mantle deities Category:Guardian mantle deities Category:Magic mantle deities